


From Now On (It Starts Tonight)

by CapricornBookworm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Clubbing, Co-workers, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Miscommunication, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapricornBookworm/pseuds/CapricornBookworm
Summary: Harry and Draco have been fucking for months, when suddenly everything stops. Harry is more than a little confused.





	From Now On (It Starts Tonight)

Harry and Draco had been dancing around one another for weeks. Figuratively and literally. 

Despite working in the same office at the Ministry, they seemed to constantly be moving in opposite directions. 

When Harry was entering the lift to head up to the Department of Auror Regulations and Restrictions for a budget meeting, Draco would be exiting the lift, pale cheeks sporting a delicate flush that almost seemed to be a trick of the light. Minutes later Draco would arrive to the very same budget meeting slightly out of breath, a thin sheen covering his forehead even as he slid gracefully into a chair.

When Harry and Draco were assigned to the same case, Draco always had other much more _important_ manners to attend to, waving Harry away when he tried to discuss the case, sometimes walking swiftly out of his own office when Harry entered. 

It was getting ridiculous, and Harry couldn’t figure out what had gone wrong. 

Several months prior, Draco had bumped into Harry at a local Muggle club, _Radioactive_. But at the time, Draco had certainly not run away. In fact, he had a very different, and quite unexpected reaction. After three dances, two drinks, and one not-so-subtle brush of fingers against clothed cocks, Draco had dragged Harry into the back alley of the club and promptly dropped to his knees, swallowing down Harry’s cock until his pointy nose was pressed flush to Harry’s belly. 

Nearly every night from then on Harry and Draco would meet at the club and get off. In a few weeks time they had fucked all over the club and all over Muggle London. 

Draco had fucked himself back against Harry’s cock in the middle of the dancefloor, a group of Muggle men eyeing the pair hungrily. Harry had fingered Draco while they stood in the queue for a film (and then Draco wanked him in the back of the theatre). They had fucked in the loo, in a phone booth, at a nearby hotel, in a dressing room at a department store, and twice on the Tube. 

One night Harry had been leaning against the back wall of the club, eyeing the crowd and searching for a head of brilliantly blond hair. It was over an hour past when they typically met, and Harry wondered if he should just head home.

Just as he was about to leave, Draco popped into existence beside him. 

Harry turned to berate Draco for doing magic so openly, but then Draco was pulling Harry through the sea of flashing lights and dancing men, past the loo, out the front door, and around to the back alley. 

They hadn’t had sex out there since that first night. Before Harry could comment on this, he was being shoved roughly back against the brick wall of the club, a breath escaping harshly from his lungs, his glasses knocked off-center. Then Draco was moving forward to crash his lips against Harry’s mouth. Draco’s movements were possessive, deep, and dirty. Draco sucked on the tip of Harry’s tongue, nipped at the seams of his lips, and licked inside Harry’s mouth in dizzying patterns, his lips never moving more than a few centimeters away from Harry’s own. 

Harry was helpless against Draco’s touch, his body melting into the brick even as the sharp edge of a chipped stone pressed into his spine.  
He didn’t understand the reckless, desperate nature of Draco’s movements, couldn’t recall the press of Draco’s lips ever being quite so bruising. Harry knew nothing, but he followed Draco’s lead, allowing himself to be taken. To be used.

After casting a hasty charm to conceal them from the Muggle eye, Draco had turned Harry around and fucked him up against the brick wall, his cock pounding mercilessly inside Harry’s arse until Draco let out a low rumbling groan, his come dripping onto the ground below them when he pulled out of Harry.

Harry let out a shivering sigh, his body shaking from far more than just the chill in the air.

He had barely caught his breath, his chest still heaving and his head spinning, when Draco placed a hand on his chin and turned his face to the side, grey eyes sliding shut as he gave Harry a slow, almost longing kiss before apparating away. 

Harry was left standing alone in the cool night air, trousers around his ankles as come dripped out of his arse. 

****

The very next morning, Harry had wanked to the memory of the fuck and that final kiss, his arse still sore from the rough pounding Draco had given him. 

But, when Harry had arrived at work, Draco was nowhere to be found. He never missed a day and Harry was worried about him. He had half a mind to send an owl, but he didn’t want to appear clingy and risk scaring Draco off. 

The next day Draco was back at work, but he couldn’t have been more distant. It was almost worse to have him there but refusing to acknowledge Harry’s existence. 

Though they had never fucked at work, they always remained civil, even jovial with one another. They bantered, they collaborated, they remained professional regardless of what unprofessional things they engaged in outside of work. 

Harry tried to talk to Draco whenever he got the chance, but it seemed as though Draco was avoiding him altogether, never allowing the pair of them to be alone in the same room, never making eye contact with Harry unless it was strictly necessary.

What was more, Draco continued to show up at the club, but suddenly he was dancing with other men. Harry would watch from afar as Draco dragged some faceless man into the loo, watched as Draco allowed himself to get pawed on by two beefy arseholes that weren’t worth a moment of Draco’s time. Harry watched Draco with them all, even watched as he headed home with them. 

It was tearing through Harry. Like a disease, Draco had spread throughout his body, infecting every part of him until Harry didn’t know how to function without him. 

****

One night, weeks after that final fuck in the back alley, Harry was walking out the front doors of the club, ready to head home for the night and drown his pathetic heart in yet another bottle of Firewhiskey. 

As Harry made to apparate home, he spotted Draco walking across the street, alone for once. 

A crashing wave of anger hit Harry with such force that it nearly knocked him back. Before he knew what he was doing, Harry had run across the street, yelling for Draco with malice laced in his voice. 

“Draco! Draco, fucking _look_ at me!”

Draco turned, his gaze wide and his wand clutched at his side ready for a fight. 

When he saw Harry, he almost appeared more scared than he had when he thought the voice was coming from a stranger, his expression changing, his body shrinking back away from Harry.

“What is it, Potter?” Draco asked, his voice lacking his usual pompous tone.

“What happened? I want you to tell me right now what the fuck happened… I -” Harry ran a hand through his hair and let out a groan of frustration, “- Just tell me what I did.”

“I thought it was obvious,” Draco replied, eyes flickering over Harry's face before he turned to look out toward the street, a car whizzing past them. “You're the Chosen One, the perfect well-doing face of Wizarding history. You couldn't bloody well date me. So I stopped. Probably saved you from giving some heroic sympathy-filled speech about why it would be best if we parted ways.”

Silence fell and Draco shifted uncomfortably, his wand still clutched in his fist while his other hand pulled at the hem of his shirt, the material straining beneath his grip. 

Harry was at a complete loss for words, torn between laughing and clocking Draco across the jaw for being a toss-pot.

Finally Harry unfroze, a jumble of words pouring out in a tone that was a mix of anger, exasperation, and fondness. “A relationship is a two-way deal, Draco. I would have said yes, you complete arse!”

“Me?! I'm the arse? You - you never gave me any indication that you wanted to be public with this!” Draco sputtered out, his usual poise broken.

Harry couldn't help but let out a laugh, “Well that's fucking ironic! We've been fucking _in public_ for months. Was that not enough indication for you?”

Draco crossed his arms over his chest, drawing himself up tall and trying to gain an advantage over Harry even as he was plummeting over the edge. “A verbal indication would have been appreciated. Not everyone is fluent in your sex noises, Potter.”

“Oh, fuck you! I'd beg you to fuck me no matter who was watching and I complimented you all the damn time. I'd say I was being pretty forward.” 

It looked for a moment as though Draco was going to retaliate, going to bite back with some other absurd thing Harry had done wrong, but instead he remainded silent and simply gave Harry a curt nod.

Harry tried to tone down the triumphant smirk threatening to take hold of his lips, a satisfied warmth spreading like _Lumos_ throughout his chest, lighting him up to the tips of his fingers. “From now on you talk to me about shit like this, yeah? Hell, I thought you hated me.”

“Well, I still hate you sometimes.”

“Yeah?” Harry chuckled, not knowing what else he had expected in reply. “What times are those?”

Draco looked thoughtful for a moment, “Times when you wear those tight grey trousers to work and appear to drop your things _far_ more than even a clumsy idiot like Weasley would. Makes me want to bend you over the nearest flat surface and fuck you until you’re begging to come.”

Harry smiled, licking his lips and taking mental note to wear those trousers as often as possible. “Well, even though I’m not wearing those trousers tonight... my arse is still available for a fuck.”

“Is that right?”

Harry nodded, and the next thing he knew Draco had grabbed his hand and apparated them to his flat. 

He fucked Harry on his balcony overlooking all of Muggle London, no concealment charms used. They fucked out in the open for anyone to see. 

That night, they finally stopped dancing around one another (at least in the figurative sense).

And Harry suspiciously acquired an abundance of grey trousers.

All was well.

****

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'From Now On' by Hugh Jackman.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this fic!


End file.
